Wishing
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven make a wish, they are caught up in a whirlwind of unspoken feelings. Will Raven ever have the courage to admit her newest emotion to Beast Boy? And will Beast Boy ever be seen as more than a nuisance by Raven? Raveast.
1. Somebody to Love :Beast Boy's Wish:

**Hello everyone, it is I, Soraoathkeeper. This is my first Teen Titans fic. It is, as you can see, a Beast Boy/Raven fic, which I have dubbed as Raveast. I'm hoping to make a few others too. This is a one-shot, which means I will probably not be making a second chapter. However, I might if I get a good idea as a continuation on this. Enjoy!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof, feeling the cool night air ruffle his hair. "Ahhhhhh....", he sighed happily. "The air feels so good up here." Bending over, he put his elbows on his thighs and rested his chin in his hands, looking at the horizon where the sun had been a few minutes earlier. There was still some light from the sunset, and it turned the sky into a spectrum of colors. Gold, orange, pink, deep blue, purple and, he squinted, black at the very top. He laid back, hands behind his head as he looked up at the stars that were just appearing in the sky.  
  
Purple.....  
  
For some reason, that color brought a certain titan to mind. A certain titan that had been on his mind for a loooong time now. He sighed again. He didn't know why she kept popping up in his mind, or why whenever she was around his heart started to beat fast.  
  
"Why can't I get her off my mind?"  
  
Lately he had been noticing her. Not that she had ever been neglected by him; that was her job to do to him. No, he had been noticing things like how the wind lifted her violet hair out of her face, the way her eyes shined when ever she was reading her book or drinking her favorite herbal tea, or how pretty she was when she allowed her emotions to show. And he had also noticed, along with the rest of the Tower's inhabitants (save Raven, thank god), how he acted around her. How he would always blush whenever their eyes met, how her daily humming of "azarath, metrion, zynthos" was quite pleasing to his ear, how he would try extra hard to get her to notice him.........  
  
And although he tried his hardest, he was always met with resistance. At first, that hadn't done much, after all, he knew that he would get her to smile and laugh at his jokes someday. But as time wore on, as she kept meeting him headway and sent him back with a sarcastic comment, he started to get tired. It felt like no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many jokes he told, he would never make her take her walls down, never even make a dent. But Beast Boy was persistent; he had made a promise to himself, and he wasn't someone who breaks promises. Someday, somehow, he would make her laugh, and make her feel.  
  
Feel happiness, feel anger, feel calm, just feel. It didn't matter if he was the one she was angry at, if him being hurt was the source of her happiness; all that mattered to him was that she, even if it were only for a day, would feel. Because Beast Boy was the type of person who shared his feelings. If he was happy, he wanted to share that feeling with his friends. If he was angry, he would tell them exactly how and why. And if he was having fun, he wanted the others to have it too. The only feelings that he kept locked deep inside him, was his pain and guilt.  
  
So when he had taken that trip through the mirror, he was surprised to see all the emotions that went on inside of Raven's mind. It made him feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because that meant that she was human, and that maybe, just maybe, he was, slowly but surely, taking down her walls. Sad, because she never had the chance to express them. It had felt good to finally be able to crack a little of the code that was titled Raven.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I _like_-like her..." Beast Boy mused aloud. "We're just friends. I mean, that's all we can be right? Even if, and I'm not saying that I am." he added hastily, "...but even if I did like her, there's no way, _no way_, that she would like me back." he finished, not without a little disappointment. "...after all, this is me, the annoying prankster."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled. "I'm talking to myself now, aren't I? First sign of losing your mind is when you start to talk to yourself."  
  
Suddenly, he saw a star streak across the sky. "Oh wow! A shooting star!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen one of those...." And in fact, shooting stars were rare, according to Beast Boy. And this one was really rare, he thought, because it looks like a purple star. Indeed, a purple star itself was uncommon, much less a purple shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish Beast Boy..." he said absentmindedly. But what to wish for? He had a home, great friends...what more was really?  
  
Out of the blue, a thought hit him. No, there was one thing he wanted. But even if he wished for it, it would probably not come true. However, Beast Boy was never one to doubt, especially in magic.  
  
"I-I wish..." he whispered. "I wish that Raven would accept me. As someone to talk to, as someone worth knowing and maybe, someday..." he gulped, "as someone to love."  
  
The star twinkled merrily, and disappeared from view as it faded into the night sky. Beast Boy sighed, happy that he had finally gotten that wish off his chest. He continued to gaze at the stars, sometimes looking for familiar constellations that he had memorized years before when he had started to hang out on the rooftop, and sometimes just looking at them, grateful for their warming brilliance.  
  
And in the shadows at the top of the stairs, something shifted, silently making its way into the tower, so as not to disturb the stargazer. At the bottom of the stairs, Raven took of her hood and softly whispered.  
  
"Someday...someday you'll get your wish."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well? How did you like it? Please let me know!**


	2. Courage to Admit :Raven's Wish:

Koniichiwa! Soraoathkeeper here, and I'm back with another chapter of Wishing from popular demand (thanks so much everyone!). Seriously though, I'm winging through this. I don't know if this will have any plot or this will be just a collection of little fluffy chapters. Anyway, the chapter's waiting! Read on!!(and review at the end please!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few days since Beast Boy had made that wish on the rooftop, and nothing had happened. Raven still ignored him, Raven still said "no" to all of his attempts to talk to her, and Raven still hated him. And during all of this, he could still not get her out of his mind. He didn't get it. He had felt better after he had made that wish, but that had gone away, to be replaced by more grief. Beast Boy hated feeling this way. One second he would be annoyed at her for ignoring him, but a second later he would find himself admiring her ability to resist him. He just didn't get it. And he hated it.  
  
But he would not give up hope that she would one day accept him. He was (and always would be) a strong believer. So in spite of his confused feelings, he continued to try and win her affections.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Raven didn't know why Beast Boy tried so hard. She was one who couldn't feel; one who couldn't love without destruction. So when she overheard Beast Boy's wish when she had gone up to meditate a few days ago, she was surprised, to say the least. She did care for the little troublemaker, maybe more than care, although she would rather die than admit it. But she had never experienced these feelings before, and took them as just a 'best friend' phase. It was true; he was her best friend. Robin was the aloof leader, Starfire, the annoying sister, Cyborg was the supportive friend, but it was Beast Boy who was her best friend. He was the one who wanted to know her. He was the one who tried every day without fail to break down her defenses. She was afraid to admit it, but it was working.  
  
On one hand, she hated him for it. She was supposed to be untouchable; she was supposed to be isolated. He had no idea what he was getting into. She had tried so hard to keep all emotions inside of her, but he just had to go and let them all out again. But on the other hand she was grateful for it. For being there to hold her up when she began to fall. For being her light when the darkness inside her began to overwhelm her. For trying to get her to feel emotions and fulfill one of her biggest wishes; to be normal. When she was with him, she felt normal. There were no cold stares, there were no scoffing laughs, and there were no groups that exempted her. It was just Beast Boy and Raven. Opposites that balanced each other out and made them both feel whole. The hate/love scale was slowly tipping towards love.  
  
The next day she went up to the roof and started to meditate. It was calm and peaceful here; nothing but the rhythmic crashing of the waves and the wind interrupted her meditation. Her emotions settled down and she became just a little insignificant dot in the starry night sky.  
  
Unfortunately, a hand on her shoulder interrupted her meditation. "Hey Raven! What are you doing here?"  
  
Raven opened one eye to see a grinning face. "Trying to meditate." she said. "Emphasizing on trying." She closed her eye again, trying to find her center.  
  
Beast Boy sweatdropped, still smiling. "Umm...do mind if I join you?" he asked timidly.  
  
Raven sighed. "Fine, if you must. But you must be ABSOLUTELY quiet. Understand?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded quickly. "Uh huh. No talking." He pretended to zip his lips.  
  
Raven mentally rolled her eyes. "Good."  
  
Silence.  
  
Raven settled down, trying to find her center again. But after a few minutes of trying, she realized that she couldn't. For the first time ever, it was too quiet. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to remain calm, but soon the suspense became too much for her. She opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring at the stars. He looked peaceful and content, and Raven felt something warm bubble up inside of her at the sight. Beast Boy noticed Raven staring at him and sat up, raising an eyebrow at her. Raven's first instinct was to turn away, but she continued to stare at him instead. A staring contest ensued. Surprisingly enough, Beast Boy was able to hold his own against Raven. But Raven, being Raven, was the winner. Beast Boy shrugged and laid back down, continuing to look at the stars.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?" Raven asked, hesitant.  
  
"Because you told me not to." Beast Boy replied simply.  
  
"But...but you usually don't listen to me." she said, painfully aware of how stupid she sounded.  
  
He shrugged again, not looking at her. "Well, let's just say that I have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
Raven nodded, not pressing the matter. She knew what it was like to keep secrets and knew that when Beast Boy wanted to talk about it he would. Giving up on meditating, she sat down next to him and looked up at the stars. He didn't do anything, just scooted over a little so that she would have room. Raven settled down and admired the twinkling lights above.  
  
"Pretty, aren't they?" he remarked. She didn't have to ask what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He grinned lopsidedly at her. "They remind me of someone I know..."  
  
She glared at him halfheartedly, ignoring how her heart skipped a beat at his smile. "What did I say about not talking?" she chided him.  
  
"Sorry!" he immediately looked back at the sky and shut up.  
  
She sighed and relaxed again. The stars were very pretty, especially in the summer. Since the Titans lived on an island, there were no lights to block out the twinkling little stars. The moon was in its full radiance tonight, bathing the two Titans in moonlight. All in all, it was a breathtaking view.  
  
All of a sudden, a star streaked across the sky. She heard Beast Boy gasp softly next to her. "Wow..." she murmured.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied softly. They sat there silently, looking in awe at the beautiful shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish Raven!" Beast Boy said, interrupting the silence. "I know what mine is..."  
  
She closed her eyes and instantly knew what she wanted. _I wish..._she thought, _that someday I could have the courage to admit it...to myself...and to him_. Her heart swelled inside her as she looked over at her companion, whose eyes were still closed and wishing. He opened them suddenly, and she felt herself blush a little. But luckily for her, Beast Boy seemed not to notice.  
  
"What did you wish for?" she asked curiously. He seemed taken aback at this and started stammering.  
  
"W-well, I wished for...I-I mean, I-if I told you...it wouldn't come true!" he said triumphantly, having found the perfect excuse.  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged.  
  
"Um, well, it's getting late. Wanna head in?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. She shrugged again. He smiled and offered his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.  
  
"Remember..." she warned him as they made their way to the stairs. "..._nothing_ happened here. Got it?"  
  
He gave her another lopsided smile. "Got it." he replied, nodding. She lifted her hood over her head so that he wouldn't see and smiled. Beast Boy looked back, somehow knowing that she was smiling, and responded with one of his own. He knew. He understood.  
  
He always did.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Did you like the ending? I just had to incorporate that in there. I'm thinking of renaming this story. The choices are 'Someday' or 'Rooftop Wishes'. Let me know what you think! Oh, and do you think that this should be a Beast Boy/Raven fic? Or should I put a chapter of Starfire/Robin? That'll be hard though, because I don't think I'm as good with Robin/Starfire fics. Of course, I haven't tried my hand at writing one, but Beast Boy/Raven just comes naturally to me. Well, tell me okay?**


	3. Not Today :Birthday Wishes:

**Hello fellow readers. I'm back! This chapter would have been up the ninth, had it not been for my mother. It would have been up on the tenth, had it not been for my mother. But luckily, I finished it today, and I bring you another chapter of Wishing. After you read it, please read the author's notes at the end. Thank you, and good reading.**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was his birthday. Beast Boy's. It had come so fast.  
  
Raven had nothing for him.  
  
She sat on her bed, head in her hands. How could she have not gotten him a present?! She had known about his birthday for a long time now; it was hard not to know with all the times Beast Boy had 'subtly' brought it up. She knew, she KNEW, that she should have bought something, some video game, a long time ago, but for some reason she didn't.  
  
She sighed. Yes, she did know why she didn't get some video game for him. She, being the hopeless fool she was, wanted to get him something special. Something that would mean something to him. Something that would show how much he meant to her.  
  
And he meant a lot; she knew that now. The courage she wished for hadn't come yet, but she had begun to realize how important he was to her. How important it that she got to see him smile at her everyday. How important it was when he made jokes for her. How important it was to her that he was happy. She was just beginning to understand, and that already put her in a whole new place.  
  
But that still didn't change the fact that she didn't have a present for Beast Boy. No doubt that he would ask her where her present was, and when she would tell him she didn't have one, he would want to know why. And she wasn't ready to say why. Not yet.  
  
That left her with two options. Either come up with a present really quick or get out of here and become a wandering nomad. She mentally slapped herself, straining to get control over her emotions. They had been getting out of hand the past few days, since that little episode on the rooftop a week or two ago. She tried to keep them in check, and even took a trip into her mirror in order to stop them. But instead of getting her emotions to submit to her will, she had been introduced to a new emotion.  
  
Needless to say, she didn't go back there again.  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Raven...?" a voice asked tentatively from behind her closed door, "Are you there?"  
  
Raven groaned. The last thing she needed was Beast Boy coming in and seeing her like this.  
  
Beast Boy, hearing the groan, asked, "Are you okay?". He sounded concerned.  
  
Raven walked over to the door, wiping her face clear of any emotion. She opened it a crack so that only the left side of her face was visible to him. Beast Boy stood there with his head bowed, waiting. Raven's heart immediately leapt at the sight of him, but she, being used to her heart's movements when she saw him by now, did not let it show on her face. He did look concerned and worried, and she instantly felt guilty. She didn't have a present for him; the last thing she needed to do for him is to make him worried on his birthday.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked flatly, her voice not betraying her warring emotions.  
  
He looked up and she was once again overwhelmed by her feelings. Seeing as she was back to 'normal', Beast Boy instantly brightened up.  
  
"The cake is ready! Everyone's in the living room. Well, everyone except you. Ummm...you are coming down right?" he asked, suddenly shy.  
  
Raven wanted to smile, he looked so cute when he was like that, but instead donned her stony face. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Beast Boy grinned, apparently relived at her answer. "Good! And you don't have to worry..." he looked left and right before leaning in to whisper. "Starfire didn't make it, although she offered to. Don't tell her I said that okay?"  
  
Raven quickly pulled back into her room, blushing a little. "Yeah...I'll be down in a few minutes..." she mumbled avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Okay, just don't take forever! It wouldn't be a party without you!" He beamed at her before running towards the living room.  
  
Raven quickly shut the door, panting. Why did she feel like she had just run a marathon whenever he was near her? She had spent many sleepless nights asking herself this, but so far hadn't found an answer. She pushed her thoughts away, this was not the time. She had to come up with a present and quick; the others were waiting for her.  
  
All of a sudden, a thought struck her. _Maybe I could..._she began thinking hard. Yes...it just might work, but what if he didn't like it? What if it turned out to be a fluke? She decided to act out her plan anyway. After all, she had nothing else to offer anyway. Quickly, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write furiously.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
"Oh wow! Cyborg, where did you get this?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he tore open the wrapping of another present. Cyborg smirked. It was a video game. "This hasn't even been released!! How did you get this?!"  
  
"That, my little green friend," Cyborg leaned over and put his hand on Beast Boy's head, "...is for me to know and for you to find out."

Beast Boy grinned excitedly. "Doesn't matter; I'm still gonna kick your butt!" he replied.  
  
Raven stifled a yawn. After cake there were presents, and there was only one more to go. Hers. Her heart skipped a beat, hoping that he liked it, and that she wouldn't be too embarrassed by his reaction. So far Beast Boy had gotten a video game from Cyborg (that should keep them occupied for a few weeks), a waffle iron from Starfire (she just _had _to encourage him), and some sort of training bot that can shapeshift from Robin (a hint perhaps?). And now, there was only her present.  
  
Beast Boy picked up Raven's present. "Last present!" he said.  
  
Raven stood up; she couldn't stand it anymore. "I'll be in my room." she announced. She went quickly, walking as fast as possible without breaking into a run.  
  
"But..." Beast Boy called after her, but she was gone. He was confused. Looking at the others, he asked, "Was it something I said?"  
  
They shrugged. They had long since given up on interpreting Raven's actions. She wanted solitude, and they respected that. As long as she wasn't in trouble, she could, and did, do what she pleased. Besides, this was Beast Boy's day.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged, still worried, but not showing it, resolving to talk to her later. He turned to open the last present, noting that it didn't say who it was from. It wasn't much, just a thin envelope. Opening it, he read what it said inside.  
  
The others craned their heads forward to read what it said, but to no avail. As soon as they started to lean forward, Beast Boy, blushing a deep red, clutched the paper to his chest.  
  
"What does it say Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy shook his head quickly. "N-nothing! J-just happy birthday, from Raven." he stammered. The rest of the Teen Titans looked knowing at him.  
  
"Riiiight Beast Boy. Now, mind telling us what it really says?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. Beast Boy couldn't tell a lie if his life depended on it.  
  
"N-no!" he shouted, turning redder by the moment. Everyone looked at him. "Er, um, I mean, I've gotta go." he mumbled. Turning around, he dashed out of the room, heading towards his own.  
  
The remaining Titans looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyone wanna watch a movie?"  
  
Settling on that course of action, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin sat down to watch.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
"Hey."  
  
Raven turned around. It was Beast Boy. Her heart leapt and a great weight lifted from her shoulders. He did come. She had gone over every single thing that could go wrong, checking and rechecking everything. But all of her doubts flew out of her head when she saw him, washing away as everything else did when he was around her. She offered him a tiny smile.  
  
He gave her a wide smile in return. "I got your letter." he said, holding up the envelope that she had given him. She blushed lightly, and patted the blanket next to her.  
  
"Wow..." Beast Boy said, looking around. "You really did a number on this place Rae..." And this was true. Candles were lit and floating around them, thanks to Raven's telekinetic powers. Two blankets were set out on the roof, side by side. He made his way over to her and sat on the blanket, still smiling at her. She blushed again and quickly turned her head away so that he wouldn't see. As soon as she was certain her blush was gone, she looked back at him.  
  
"Look." She told him, pointing up at the sky. He did, and, concentrating, she blew out the candles. Smiling slightly, she watched the stars with him.  
  
She didn't know how long they stayed on the roof. But she did know that she enjoyed it. They didn't talk much; when they did, it was only to point out a star or a constellation. She didn't remember much of the silent parts; just that she never wanted that night to end. But there was one memory in particular that stuck out in her mind.  
  
He was pointing out a constellation to her, she didn't remember which one, but instead of looking where he was pointing she looked at him. His face was content and happy, his green eyes shining. And in that instant, she knew that she liked him more than a friend. She wasn't ready to admit any more, but for now, this was good enough for her.  
  
Soon, too soon, Beast Boy stretched and got up. Raven looked at her watch. She had asked him to come at eight, and now it was...eleven. Wow, time sure flies. She gazed up at him, where he was yawning, apparently tired. "What time is it?" he asked through his yawns.  
  
"Eleven." she replied.  
  
Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem surprised by this. He simply said "oh" and sat back down next to her. Raven bit her lip. Was now the time?  
  
"Beast Boy, I...I..." she began. He turned towards her. In his dark eyes, she could see herself, apprehensive and nervous. Confusion and calm were mirrored in his eyes, along with, hope? Affection?  
  
"I think......"  
  
Beast Boy leaned in eagerly. "Yes...?" he whispered softly.  
  
Raven sighed and looked away. "I think we should go in now."  
  
Disappointment flashed across his face, but, like her courage, it went away quickly and he nodded slowly, heavily. "Yeah...the others will be wondering where we are..."  
  
Neither moved.  
  
Beast Boy smiled softly. "...but let's let them wonder."  
  
Raven smiled slightly in return, and they both settled down, a little closer together than before, and continued to look at the stars.  
  
She didn't have the courage yet, but that was okay. She knew that when the time came, she would be ready. And he understood that too, just like always. When they were ready, they would tell each other. But for now, they were content to be in each other's presence, and appreciate these lazy days together.  
  
She may not have been ready today.  
  
But tomorrow was another day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**So close, but no cigar. But that's okay. We'll just have to wait to see when she does confess, neh?  
  
Okay, reviews. First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read/supported/reviewed this fic. You guys have NO IDEA how much it mean to me. I wrote this story because it kept bugging me until I posted it (and because one-shots are easy to write). I really didn't expect any reviews, so imagine my surprise when I see I got 26, 26!!!, reviews for two chapters. Thank you soooo much!!!!  
  
Second, after some debate (and the general consensus), I decided to keep 'Wishing' as the title. I was VERY happy to see that many people like my fic and want me to keep writing Beast Boy/Raven. I like Robin/Starfire too, but Beast Boy and Raven will always be my favorite. I might put a little bit of Robin/Starfire, but more like hints. They probably won't have a chapter to themselves (thankfully).  
  
Thirdly, the one-shot deal. At first, I thought that this would remain a one-shot. It makes you wonder, you know? People can make their own ending. But seeing as people wanted me to continue, and the fact that I wanted to see what happened, I decided to continue. And I'm not finished yet! I have two more ideas for chapters, and I'll probably get more too.  
  
Once again thanks so much everyone!!!! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!  
  
_Next Chapter: It's raining outside and Beast Boy takes a trip down Memory Lane when he finds an old scrapbook of his._**


	4. Something More :Rainy Day Wishes:

**Another chapter is here! This may have been the hardest chapter for me to write, and I have a feeling that the next one's going to be harder. Please excuse the delay; I was out all day yesterday. After you read the chapter, I have review answers and questions for some. Enjoy!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain. Pouring, wet rain. Beast Boy stared out the window, dismal. He didn't like the rain. He didn't hate it; after all, there was nothing as soothing as standing in the downpour and letting the water seep into your skin, and there was nothing as exciting, (_well, almost nothing, he thought ruefully, remembering the all of the battles that they had fought_) as seeing the lightning flash in the sky and hear the thunder drown out your every scream. But it was the warm spring/summer rain that he loved, not the cold, bone chilling rain that was going on outside today.  
  
It was times like these that he retreated to his room, declining Cyborg's requests to play video games or Robin's attempts to get him to train. Sometime he liked just sitting in his room and watching the rain and listening to it beat against his window. And sometimes he just sat and reflected on everything that went on in his life. The summer rain was exhilarating, but the cold rain was soothing and calming. So although he was upset about not being able to go outside, he was content just to let everything wash away and listen to the rain.  
  
Now things were becoming clearer to him. He did have a brain, no matter what his friends said or thought. He just didn't use it as much, preferring to trust his heart instead of his mind. And his heart was telling him that he did care for this girl, maybe more than care. His brain was protesting, pulling up every reason not to like her, comparing them and telling him he had no chance, but he paid no mind. His heart had never failed him before, and he wasn't about to doubt it.  
  
Sighing, he continued to look out the window. The only thing that he could do today was think. And Beast Boy didn't want to think, not now. Because, like everything else, Raven would be the first thing that he would think about. He had found himself thinking more and more of her. Everything, starting from video games, of all things, to a simple lunch, made him think of her. Slowly but surely, he began to realize how he felt about her. Beast Boy's wish was coming true.  
  
But today, today he didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to be confused any more than he already was. A battle was taking place inside him between his heart and mind. Although he wanted to trust his heart, his head did have some good evidence. How could someone like her like someone like him? She's the aloof, powerful dark telepath, and I'm...he sighed, I'm the annoying, lighthearted, shapeshifting joker. What more was there to say? He was light; she was dark.  
  
But he couldn't crush the little spark of hope that stayed with him in his heart. They were complete opposites, but isn't there a saying that opposites attract? And after the present from Raven, that little spark of hope was growing. And no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times his mind told him that it can never work, his hope was growing. Because hope is something that no one can ever squash. When everything is in shadows, it's hope that will make you see the candle.  
  
But this didn't hide the fact that Beast Boy was bored. There was nothing to do. Finally, for lack of better things to do, he began cleaning his room.  
  
His room definitely needed it; that was for sure. Dirty clothes littered his floor, bed sheets were rumpled and messy, video games were strewn across the floor, and he wouldn't even open his closet door. Beast Boy began to pick up all of his clothes and put them into a hamper. Picking up his video games, he shoved them into a case, resolving to sort them later. Finally, he made his bed. Turning around, he faced his greatest challenge.  
  
His closet.  
  
Cautiously, he turned the knob. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened the door, closing his eyes as he did so. When he felt no impact, he opened them. Miraculously, nothing fell. He breathed a sigh of relief. The objects in the closet shifted. He noticed and frantically tried to hold it back.  
  
Too late. Everything came crashing down on him. Groaning, he sat up, removing various articles of clothing from his body. All of his stuff in the closet was strewn around the floor. Standing, he started to pick up his room, only to stop as something caught his eye.  
  
It was a book, a scrapbook to be precise. The cover was brown leather with gold trimmings and writing. Beaming, Beast Boy picked it up, exclaiming "So that's where you went!".  
  
He had found what he was going to do while the rain went on.  
  
Opening it, he came upon the first page. A picture of all of the Teen Titans stared back at him. Robin was in the front as usual, smiling a little in his 'leader' pose. Starfire was right next to him, beaming with joy and frantically waving at the camera. Cyborg was in the background, doing his part as the 'strongman' and lifting up a muscle. Raven stood apart from the group, turned away with her hood over her face. He himself was in mid jump, with his hand on Raven's shoulder with the other in a 'V' pose behind her head, grinning broadly. Underneath that there was a newspaper clipping that announced 'TEEN TITANS FORMED'.  
  
On the next page was a white feather. He picked it up, twirling it absentmindedly in his fingers. He had plucked this off the stuffed chicken that he and Cyborg had won for Raven. He idly wondered if she had kept it. Shaking those thoughts away, he continued on.  
  
Beneath the feather was a bit of a purple streamer, left over from the dance that Robin went to with Kitten. Beast Boy smiled. He had tried so hard to get Raven to dance, but to no avail. She didn't want to dance, 'least of all with him' she had said. Although this memory should have made him sad, it actually had the opposite reaction. That was the time where he had told himself that he would get her to dance someday, and it would be with him.  
  
Beast Boy continued to look through the scrapbook that he himself had carefully arranged. He flipped past the picture of the Titans on a picnic, a wooden splinter from his puppet, a bead from the necklace that Starfire gave them for her friendship festival, a poster of Wicked Scary, among other objects and pictures that all triggered something in his brain.  
  
Finally, he came to his favorite picture. It wasn't much, just a picture of two friends. However, it seemed to allude to something more.  
  
Beast Boy was standing behind the counter in the kitchen, preparing his famous tofu waffles. On the opposite side, Raven was sitting, chin in her hands, elbows on the table, apparently bored. She was staring at him, who was giving her his best grin while holding up one of his waffles. A chef's hat was perched on his head. Her hood was down, and, if you looked closely, you could see her eyes. In those eyes there was something...something more. They betrayed her attitude towards the boy. Beast Boy stared at the picture dreamily.  
  
That photo reminded him that he had another picture to add to his collection. He shuffled around, searching for it. Finding it, he stuck it in his album. It was a picture of him and Raven on his birthday, looking up at the stars. Smiling, he shut the album, still reminiscing.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him from his stupor. He groaned as he stood up, having sat there for some time. Opening his door, he stared ahead, eyes glazed. Cyborg stood there, looking down at him. "Hey BB, you wanna play some games...?" He trailed off as he poked his head into Beast Boy's room. "...what happened to your room? It looks like a bomb hit this place!"  
  
Tiredly, Beast Boy surveyed his room. It was just as dirty, if not more so than when he had started to clean it up. Turning back to the half-man, half- robot, the shapeshifter replied, "Nah, I was just doing some cleaning. And yeah, games sound good. Let's go." With that, he started to walk out of his room, Cyborg trailing behind him, looking at his suspiciously.  
  
There was something more in Raven's gaze in those two pictures, Beast Boy concluded as he made his way to the living room.  
  
Something more...more than friendship, more than annoyance, more than affection...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well, that concludes another chapter. Sorry for the bad ending; I'm starting to run out of ideas. I think I'm repeating some things and contradicting others. The scrapbook was the thing that really provided a problem, because I didn't want to have to explain all of the things in it. The first and last objects are mine, but the others (from the chicken feather to the first Beast Boy/Raven picture) are from, in order, _Sisters, Date With Destiny, Sum Of His Parts, Switched, How Long Is Forever, Fear Itself and The Apprentice Part Two_. Like it? Tell me!  
  
Here are the reviewer answers:  
  
red52: What are you talking about?! Your fic Something More (sorry for stealing the name) is VERY good! Everyone, read it! And thank you very much!  
  
byebyebb18: I don't think it's on TV. Usually, I read the manga by renting it from my library, or borrow it from my friends. It's a really good manga, and is special to me because it was the first manga that I read. Thank you!  
  
K9 and Co: I read your story, Black-Eyed Raven, and I was looking for the book, but all I could find was Black-Eyed Susan, and a song. Was Black-Eyed Susan the one (it's about her mother who doesn't want to move on the prairie I think). Would you please tell me? I want to read it!  
  
People who I want to thank: Kestrel, beccah16, Calisto, SpiderSquirrel, UrufuKiba22, raven1322, Change-Of-Heart2, TsukasaSIGN, Fairy-li, Dannysckr, Falling, Regrem Erutaerc, hannah, RBack, miss akuro, Sakura Cherry Blossom1, audi katia, Miss Moon, Matchin' Laces, new identity, Dust'in, Raven-Vegeta, Piezo, warprince2000, theskywillfall, lyssi, and KeLLy BeaNz. Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews. I REAAAALLLYYY love them!!!  
  
Can't wait til' July 31st! New episodes! See ya! **


	5. Peppermint :Ice Cream Wishes:

**Surprise! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait; I've been in the world of no new ideas (translation: I've had a little bit of writer's block.) I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I actually had a chapter out for this, but I decided that some of the things in it would be too sudden, so I'm writing two more chapters before it (including this chapter, which means after the next chapter will be the one I originally wrote). **

**This chapter is dedicated to SweetNymph, who gave me and let me use the idea of using ice cream in this chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin's voice came from the couch where he was reading the newspaper. It was about noon in the Titans Tower, and the team was all relaxing. Cyborg was playing video games, Starfire was cheering him one and Raven was reading a book.

Beast Boy turned around from inside the kitchen. "Yeah?" he asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He was just about to make his lunch, but Robin just had to interrupt him. Making masterpieces like tofu sandwiches wasn't easy, you know!

Robin looked up from the newspaper. "Could you do us all a favor? Get us some ice cream?"

He shrugged, forgetting his annoyance. Ice cream sounded better anyway. "Okay. What do you want?" Beast Boy knew the best places for ice cream in the whole city, so it wasn't unusual that Robin would request something like this.

"Chocolate for me." Robin told him, turning back to his newspaper.

"Neapolitan." Cyborg called out, not breaking his gaze from the video game.

"I would like...a mustard dairy cream of ice?"

Everyone stared at Star. She smiled innocently, not comprehending that mustard flavored ice cream wasn't a item on the menu. They all shook their heads and sighed.

"O-okay. Chocolate for Robin, neapolitan for Cyborg and cookie dough for Star. Got it." He recited, counting on his fingers. "What about you Raven?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

She looked up from her book. "How many choices are there?" She usually didn't get an ice cream, but it was a hot day, so she decided to humor him this time. And if she bought ice cream this time, maybe he would stop asking her every time he took orders.

He stared at her. She usually told him that she didn't want any, and he was in a sort of shock when he answered. "Ummm...a lot?"

Real smooth there BB.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What types are there, Einstein?"

"Oh! Well, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, neapolitan, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, rocky road, fudge, fudge brownie, French vanilla, coffee, rainbow sherbet, orange sherbet, peanut butter, chocolate chip, cookies and cream, almond fudge, dark chocolate, raspberry and lemon." He took a deep breath. The rest of the Titans gaped at him. How could he have memorized that much? Maybe there was a brain underneath all of those jokes.

Beast Boy noticed them staring at him. "What?" he asked them, confused.

Raven sighed. "Nothing. Can you repeat that? I'm not sure that I got all of that."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to stare. She wanted him to what?! Repeat all of that again?! Wasn't she listening the first time?

Robin, sensing an argument coming, quickly interfered. "Why don't you go with Beast Boy to get the ice cream Raven? That way you can decide there and help him bring the ice cream back."

Raven got up, deciding to come with him. "All right, fine. Let's go Beast Boy."

He followed her outside, leaving the other Titans sighing in relief that another incident between the two had been avoided.

==================================================================================

Beast Boy, soaring through the streets of Jump City as an eagle, glanced at the telepath behind him. She was looking down at the streets. Why she was doing that, he had no idea, but he guessed that she was just enjoying the view.

It was a good thing that she was here. He usually had trouble getting the ice cream back after ordering. Usually he had to walk back, or balance cups on his back while flying. And that often proved disastrous to pedestrians below.

But that wasn't the only reason he was glad she was coming. She was Raven, the 'emotionless' girl of the team. Raven, the self-sacrificing, mask-wearing telepath. Raven, the one who he knew that he liked more than a friend.

He turned left, on autopilot. He had been to the 'secret' ice cream place so many times that it was ingrained into his memory. Often, when he was alone and by himself on the streets of Jump City, he would find himself at the place, sitting down at his favorite table, ordering the usual cone of ice cream. It was a relaxing place, with soft music and wooden tables that never seemed sticky. It wasn't made out of plastic and wasn't filled with cheesy cashiers. It was a simple parlor, looking more like a small house than a restaurant. The atmosphere was comforting and made him forget everything every time he walked into it. And Beast Boy liked it that way. Because of all these details, it was his favorite ice cream place.

He came in for a landing right in front of the doors. Not many people knew about it, as it was sort of secluded. Even his friends didn't know about it, just that Beast Boy always seemed to bring home the best ice cream. He intended to keep it that way.

But Raven was different. Normally, if anyone else had offered to come, he would have told them that he could handle it. It was worth walking all the way home in order to keep this secret. However, Raven was a different story. She generally didn't order ice cream, and he wanted her first taste to be the best. Because she was special to him.

And besides, if she liked it, she might want to come with him to this place more often. Maybe even go out with him to other-

He shook his head, not wanting to finish that thought. It wasn't as if going to a ice cream place to order food is suddenly going to make her start liking him in that way. And he wasn't sure that she even liked him as a friend.

And although he was beginning to realize just how much he liked her, he knew that she wouldn't feel the same.

Beast Boy started to walk into the parlor, acting normal, because Raven had been holding the door open for some time now, and he didn't want her to get worried or anything.

_Not like she would worry about me_, he thought, snorting.

All of a sudden, he felt cool fingers on his arm. They were so light that he thought he was imagining it.

"Beast Boy...?"

He looked back at Raven. Her voice was so soft that he thought that he was imagining that too, until he saw the worry in her eyes. There wasn't much, and he knew that he would probably the only one who could see concern there. But he had become so adept at finding fissures in her wall that he could see them without trying. And this was a big one, almost a hole, a hole in her defenses. He had never seen the wall so... vulnerable before. Exposed.

And was it because of....?

But just as he was about to finish that thought, he looked again and it was gone. Swallowed up by the violet of her eyes. He blinked again, rubbing his eyes. Did he see it wrong? Was there ever a hole?

Raven looked impatiently at him. "Well? Are you okay?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance, mumbling "I'm fine." But he wasn't so sure. Was feeling like this- like he wanted to make Raven like him, maybe more than like –normal?

He walked up to the cashier. The parlor was pretty deserted actually. It was never really full, and the crowds usually came after lunch. "Hey Kirk." He greeted the sandy haired young man behind the counter.

Kirk looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey BB! I see that you saved the city again yesterday." He grinned pointing to the newspaper.

Beast Boy returned with a lopsided grin of his own. "Just doing my job you know. It's not a big deal."

The cashier shook his head. "No way man, it is a big deal! You save the city, like, every other day, and I'm stuck here, counting out bills. Man, you need a little more confidence in yourself." Kirk told him, standing up.

Beast Boy laughed. "Well, we need to pay the bills somehow."

Kirk smiled, taking his place behind the cash register. "Well, you obviously want some ice cream, so...may I take your order?" he mimicked a waitress in a high-pitched voice.

Beast Boy told him the orders of the other Titans, and then turned to Raven, who was standing silently next to him, looking at the menu. "Did you decide what you want?" he asked her.

Kirk raised his eyebrows, mock gasping. "Could it be? You brought one of your teammates here?"

Beast Boy blushed lightly. "Yeah. This is Raven. Raven, this is Kirk, Kirk, this is Raven." He introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kirk said, bowing slightly. "Beast Boy's never brought anyone here before, well, besides some of his bird friends. You must be special."

Beast Boy steadily turned redder. "Hey now, this is her first time eating ice cream with us, so I wanted to give her the best ice cream in town. That's all." He told him, trying to remain calm even though his heart felt like it was trying to get out through his mouth.

"I still don't know what I want." Raven interrupted Beast Boy's babbling. "I don't like ice cream that much..." He looked over at her, searching for something. Finally, he decided. "I think you might like the peppermint flavor." He smiled and settled back to wait for her reaction.

Next to him, Kirk's mouth flew open.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Peppermint?" She had never heard of that before and it wasn't on the menu. She shrugged. Beast Boy was the one who knew this place the best, so there must be a peppermint flavor. It's not like she had anything else better to eat. "Okay, I'll have that."

Smirking a little, Beast Boy turned to Kirk. "Okay then, peppermint for Raven and mint chocolate chip for me." Kirk's mouth went, if possible, wider. "Oh, and stop trying to catch flies Kirk. It's creeping me out a bit." He immediately closed his mouth and repeated the order back. "One chocolate for Robin, one neapolitian for Cyborg, one cookie dough for Starfire, one peppermint for Raven and one mint chocolate for you coming right up." Kirk disappeared into the back to get the ice cream.

==================================================================================

Raven sat at the table nearest to the open window, breathing in the fresh air. She liked this place, and could see why it was Beast Boy's favorite. It gave of the appearance and atmosphere of being at home, cozy and warm. You couldn't help but feel comfortable here.

Beast Boy slid into the seat across from her. "It'll take a few minutes to get the ice cream ready. They make it here you know." She nodded, and sat back to relax.

It was obvious that he came here a lot. He knew everyone here, and by the way he rattled off the ice cream flavors at the Tower, it was obvious that he ordered ice cream here even when the others didn't ask him to.

"Do you come here often?" Raven blurted out.

"Yeah." He admitted. "Almost every day."

It had surprised her, to say the least, how modest Beast Boy was. He would usually brag about many things. And although she had never heard him boast about saving the city, she had assumed that he did. But when he had talked to Kirk, he had replied that he was 'just doing his job' and that it was 'no big deal'. Was that really how he felt? It seemed that he was a different person.

And suddenly, she realized that she didn't know anything about Beast Boy.

Sure, she knew that he joked around a lot, and that he played video games way too much, but those were things that anyone would pick up if they lived with him. What about his past? Why did he become a Titan? Raven frowned. She knew Starfire's past thanks to the Puppet King, she knew about Cyborg from when they worked on the T-Car, and Robin told everyone where he came from on the first day. But Beast Boy had never offered a hint or a clue about where he was born, or how he came to be a hero. And it bothered her that she had never even thought about this before. She didn't even know about this place, and how many times he had come here. Of course, it didn't help that she spent almost all of her time in her room meditating or reading a book, but she usually knew what was going on. How could she not have noticed that he went missing?

"Hey..." Beast Boy touched her arm, and she blushed a little at the warmth of him, "are you okay?"

She was saved answering that question by the dinging of a bell that signaled that their order was ready. She got up, grateful that her blush had gone down. She walked up to the counter while Beast Boy picked up their order.

"Here's the money Kirk..." Beast Boy offered some money to Kirk.

"No way man, you save the city. It's on me." Kirk smiled. "Least I can do."

Beast Boy sighed exasperatedly. "How many times do I have to tell you Kirk? It's what I'm supposed to do. So are you going to take the money or am I gonna have to let the next monster who terrorizes this city eat you?"

Kirk shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. You win...as usual." He glared at Beast Boy. "Someday I'm gonna make you take the freebie."

Beast Boy smirked. "That's not gonna be anytime soon, if you haven't noticed in these last few years. Come on Raven, the gang'll be waiting for us."

Raven started to follow him outside, but Kirk's voice stopped her. "Hey, Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at him. What could he want? "Umm...okay..." She turned to Beast Boy. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." He looked uncertain for a moment, but nodded and left.

Turning back to Kirk, she asked him "What is it?"

He looked at her. "Look, I know Beast Boy, if you haven't noticed by now, okay?" he told her in a low voice. She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, like I said, he never, ever tells anyone about this place, or brings anyone here. Never. This is like, his favorite place in the city. He told me so himself. And that flavor you got, peppermint? That's also his favorite flavor. BB made it up himself actually, and only certain people can eat it with his permission, since it's in short supply. It's usually what he orders. Almost always. Has he ever mentioned that before?"

Raven blinked. This was quite a lot to take in. "Umm...no. I didn't even know that he came here..." she tried to remember when he told her all of the flavors, "...no, not when he told me the flavors to pick."

"Thought so. He's an unpredictable guy, but like I said, he doesn't give out info on this place. That's why...I'm thinkin' that you might be somethin' special to him. Are you guys going out?" he asked her.

She blushed lightly. "No. We're just friends." Kirk seemed to be studying her face intently, which made her blush more.

"Uh huh. Okay, well, just...keep that in mind, 'kay? Now I'm sure he's out there waiting for you, so don't keep your 'guy that's just a friend and yet I blush at the mention of him' waiting." He smirked. She glared at him. She spun around towards the door and started to walk, but something stopped her. She turned around once again, and asked him one last question.

"Does he always pay for the ice cream?"

Kirk smiled. "Yep. In all of the two years that I've known him, he always, without fail, pays, no matter how many time I tell him that he doesn't have to." He told her. "Which, by the way, is every single time."

"Oh." She said, unsure of how to process this. The whole conversation had her head spinning in circles. "Well, I guess I'll see you later..."

"Yeah, okay. See ya." He turned back to the newspaper that he had been reading when they had walked in.

She walked out of the door, into the bright sunshine where Beast Boy was waiting. "Sooo...what'd Kirk say?" he asked as she levitated the ice cream.

"...nothing."

"O-okay." He didn't press the matter any further. "Well then, let's go home."

"Okay." She wasn't about to tell him, but she had a lot on her mind and was looking forward to the long silent flight home. It's a good thing that Beast Boy can't talk when he shapeshifts, she thought, and immediately felt guilty for that. The Beast Boy she thought she knew wouldn't refuse to take the food free, or be so modest about being a hero. Maybe everything she knew about Beast Boy was wrong, and maybe there was more to the lighthearted jokester of the team. She didn't know about that, but she knew that the soul of Beast Boy, the soul of the green shapeshifter.

The soul of the one who she liked more than a friend.

=============================================================================

Kirk turned the page of the newspaper, reflecting on the visit from his best customer and good friend.

"Lucky BB...saves the day, gets his own free food, gets his own tower and now gets his own girl. He really should ask her out...it's so obvious that they care for each other." He chuckled. "Never knew he had it in him to get a girl in the first place though...especially with that other Titan, Raven...way too lucky for his own good. But he better get his act on soon...and this doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop givin' him freebies!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so, another chapter comes to a close, ending with a confused Raven, a content Beast Boy, hungry Titans and a determined Kirk (who is mine, by the way). This chapter had a little humor, revelations about our favorite green Titan and a helping hand from a plain cashier. Not to mention my favorite type of ice cream (besides chocolate chip cookie dough)...peppermint! I can only get it at Shaws though... **

**Alas, our story is coming to a close. I predict four or five chapters before the ending. After that I'm going to start on a new series, called Letting You Go. It's a much sadder story, with plenty of romance, tragedy and angst (as if Charade is bad enough...). Here's a summary...**

_**Beast Boy and Raven are happy together. But Terra is back in town, and when she threatens to kill the one thing that means most to Beast Boy, he realizes that in order to keep Raven alive, he's going to have to do the hardest thing he's ever done...let her go.**_

**Sound good? I'm itching to write it, but I'm restraining myself so that I can finish this fic first. **

**Also, has anyone besides me read the series Fingerprints? It's about this girl who can read your mind when she touches your fingerprints, and how this person wants to kill her. Excellent story, has romance (although not until the third book), mystery and supernatural powers, although it's a bit...mature in some places. **

**Thanks to: warprince2000, K9 and Co, raven 1322, new identity, Change-Of-Heart2**,** Elucidation, RavenGhost, Raven-Vegeta, RavenForever, Nagaina, audi katia, Bee Bop, red52, RebelRikki, ScarletAngel68, Twin-Lupus, lil-c-girl2218. All of your reviews mean so much to me, so thank very much! Let me know what you think of the chapter! See ya!**


	6. Merry Go Round :Carnival Wishes:

**I'M ALIVE! With a new chapter no less. Not much to say...school's delaying my thoughts, but other than that, I'm good. Sit back and enjoy the wonderful fluffiness of Raven and Beast Boy!  
**

* * *

Raven could feel him coming a few seconds before he actually knocked on her door. And because of this, she missed out on an important hint.

It was harder to place Beast Boy. Cyborg was easy because with the amount of noise he made, she didn't even have to try to locate him. Robin was slightly harder, as he was lighter than Cyborg and was a martial artist. However, he did make noise when he walked, as did Starfire, so it wasn't too hard to know when they came to get her. But Beast Boy...Beast Boy she had to concentrate to know when he was coming for her. He treaded lightly, almost sneakily, making no noise as he walked, and it was hard to hear him normally and impossible to hear him through her door, even with slightly heightened hearing. And, unlike Robin or Starfire, she couldn't feel him without trying to. Maybe it was because of his animal genes or something, but he seemed to slip in and out of her 'radar'. Usually he would be faint...so faint that she had to meditate or concentrate hard in order to find him. Sometimes she could feel him so powerfully that it would overwhelm her senses, and other times he would be standing only a few feet away from her and she wouldn't know it until he said something to her. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it was strange. And she couldn't help but feel that if he perfected that disappearing act, he might be able to vanish from her radar altogether.

So she was just a little bit proud of herself when she knew that he was outside her door. However, she didn't know how long he had been standing there before he knocked, which was actually for the last five minutes, trying to find the courage to ask her something. And she didn't know or feel how nervous he was, because although that was one of her powers, Beast Boy tended to be invisible in that area too, unless he was really stressed about something. She should have known what he was feeling, because he _was _really nervous about what he was going to do. However, she was too busy congratulating herself to notice.

"Come in." she said, monotone.

Beast Boy jumped, surprised, but reluctantly stepped into her room. He looked around...nope, it hadn't changed since the last time he had come in here. That had been some time ago...

"What do you want?"

Beast Boy turned around to look at her. He felt his heart lurch and immediately looked down at his shoes.

"I...um, would you...er, I mean, do you want..." he trailed off, shuffling his feet.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Beast Boy so shy. Gently, she spoke up. "What do I want to do?"

He sighed. Quickly regaining his posture, he looked her in the eye and asked her.

"Do you want to go to the carnival?"

Raven was taken aback. That was all he wanted to ask her? Hmmm..."Beast Boy, it's ten o'clock at night. It's late. And we're going to the carnival now?"

He shifted his gaze back to his shoes. "It's always more fun at night..." he said quietly.

She sighed. "You know I don't do carnivals Beast Boy."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "...Yeah. Sorry." He turned around and quietly made his way back out of the room, making absolutely no noise in the dark.

Raven blinked. He never, ever just stopped like that. Never. He would always nag and whine until she either gave in or threatened him with the pain of death. Then he would, if the former, jump in joy and she would roll her eyes wondering why he was so happy. Or, if the latter, he would sulk and stare at her until she sighed and went with him or threw him out the door using her powers.

But never, never did he do this.

Beast Boy trudged sorrowfully to her door. He had been stupid a second time. As if asking one out was wrong the first time, he just had to tempt fate and do it again. He resigned himself to a long, torturous night in his bedroom.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned back. Raven was struggling with something; he could see that. She was biting her lip, and had a confused look on her face, a look that only people who knew her well would recognize. He paused, and waited patiently for her. Finally, she looked down, her hood sliding forward and almost completely covering her face.

"I'll...I'll go." She mumbled.

Instantly, Beast Boy perked up. He grinned. "All right! Let's go!". With that, he morphed into a hawk and perched on her windowsill.

"What...now? Where are the others?" Raven was confused.

Beast Boy shook his head. He didn't want to explain to her that the others weren't supposed to come, so instead he spread his wings and flew...

Right into the window pane.

Immediately, he hopped up, still in hawk form, and squawked at the pane. Raven sighed, and picked him up. She blushed a little, thinking of who she was carrying. He was warm. It surprised her, because, for some reason, she always thought that bird were cold. Maybe it had something to do with her and her namesake, but needless to say, she felt a little uncomfortable carrying him. The hawk looked up at her, and she turned away, thinking that she should drop him. But instead she floated, dematerializing through her ceiling up to the roof, Beast Boy still in her arms.

They reached the roof quickly, thanks to Raven's powers. Reluctantly, Beast Boy extended his wings carefully. Raven quickly set him down, and he flew up into the cool night air. Raven followed him.

There was no one at the carnival when Raven touched down. She wasn't surprised. Who would come to a closed carnival at ten o'clock?

Apparently, Beast Boy would, because as soon as he landed he reverted to his natural form, looking around sadly.

_This is where we went...before..._

Raven reached out and touched him on the shoulder, concerned. He looked up, startled to see her face. But then he remembered when he was there, and who he was with. He smiled and bounced up and down excitedly.

"Come on Raven, let's go!" With that, he took off, pulling her by the hand. She turned pink in the face, and followed.

The first ride they went on was the tilt-a-whirl. Raven was emotionless, per usual, but Beast Boy knew that she was having fun by the way her eyes smiled. They were flung from side to side as the ride went faster and faster. Raven's head somehow found its way onto Beast Boy's shoulder, and she was a little embarrassed about it, but he laughed, having too much fun to worry about it. When they got off, Beast Boy had trouble walking a straight line, and collapsed into the dirt, laughing happily. Raven took a seat beside him, not dizzy at all.

_Almost like I'm doing it all over again...going back in time..._

"You look like you're drunk."

Beast Boy looked at her, eyes shining, and Raven was struck by how...stunning they were, how much emotion they held. She felt herself being drawn into them.

"Yep! I'm drunk on how fun this is!"

Raven smiled slightly, and stood, offering her hand. He took it gratefully, standing up and bounding off towards the carousel, his hand still in hers.

Raven stopped. "No way am I going on that." She stated bluntly.

Beast Boy looked back, letting go of her hand. "Aww...but come on Rae! You can't go to a carnival without going on a carousel!

_But we did...we never went on it...when we came..._

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Beast Boy, you're thirteen-"

'_cause the carousel is special, _

"Fourteen." He interrupted her. Didn't she remember that he had had his birthday a few weeks ago?

_and I wasn't sure_

"Fourteen years old. Aren't you a little too old for this?"

_if I should go on it with her._

He beamed. "Nope!" He pulled her onto the carousel and clambered onto a green alligator. He looked expectantly at her. She sighed, and floated over to a silver horse next to him.

The ride started. Raven expected a boring ride, but was pleasantly surprised. The merry-go-round went faster and faster until it all because a blur of silver, green and black. She found herself enjoying the ride, and enjoying the company of the boy next to her.

The ride slowed to a stop, and they both reluctantly climbed off.

Next were the pictures. Beast Boy had insisted, and Raven unhappily went along.

[SNAP]

Raven glaring at the camera as Beast Boy flashes the peace sign.

[SNAP]

Raven blushing and looking away as Beast Boy slings his arm around Raven, smiling at the camera.

[SNAP]

Raven meditating as Beast Boy pesters her with annoying questions.

[SNAP]

Raven opening on eye and glaring as Beast Boy as he sweatdrops.

[SNAP]

Raven and Beast Boy, leaning back to back, both glaring at each other in fun.

Beast Boy gleefully took the pictures form their slot and gave one set to Raven while keeping the other. Raven looked at them disdainfully, but they disappear into her cloak as Beast Boy puts his in his utility belt.

_Better than the others...like them a lot...like Raven..._

He shook his head, and pulled Raven toward the final ride...the ferris wheel.

Raven looked out at the sparkling lights below her. She sighed. It was so pretty up here.

Beast Boy, across from her, was also looking out the window, but wasn't paying attention to the sights below him. He was deep in thought, deep in memory.

_She didn't care. I didn't either...well I did, but she's not mine. She's not the one I love. It's someone else. It's..._

He looked over at Raven, who had a small content smile on her face as she looked out at the landscape below.

_Her...Raven._

Beast Boy felt that feeling, that feeling like molten lava inside, and swelled up inside. He did. He loved her. He knew. Everything made sense now, why he had taken her to the ice cream parlor, why he had wanted for her to go to the carnival with him, why he wanted for her to ride the carousel with him...it all fit. He loved her. That was certain.

Raven turned towards Beast Boy, who was staring at her with a slightly dazed, dreamy look, his mind obviously somewhere else. She turned red, grateful for the darkness, and spoke.

"What?"

Beast Boy snapped awake, and blushed furiously. "Umm...nothing." He said quickly. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled slightly. He smiled back, and they continued to look out the window and he heavens above, where a single star shone for them, the beginning of a new realization.

* * *

**Whew! That's over. Well? You like? Romantic huh? **

**Thanks to: Eludication, Change-Of-Heart2, warprince2000, red52, WinterDistortion (yeah I've had some scary ones, but I'm pretty innocent), lil-c-girl2218, 10920, Razul Flaris Pryis, Twin-Lupus, Nagaina, Slayergirl1362, El Zero, Dragon Of Azarath (she doesn't really know what she's feeling, and I guess I just didn't fit that in...sorry), vikilurvestories, and Buhnana munkey. Danke shan! **

**I'm torn between two stories. There's Letting You Go...but then there's my new one, which I pretty much have everything planned out. It's called Past Time, and here are two summaries of it...**

_**Mysterious letters addressed to Garfield Logan, a white room used as a mental torture chamber, a blackout that hides a deadly secret...what is happening to Beast Boy? Raven is determined to find out. Little does she know that this one simple question will reveal more about him than she ever wanted to know as Beast Boy's past, present and future collide with he, Raven and a murderous emotion caught in the middle...**_

**Or...**

_**We thought he was the weakest of us, that we were all stronger than him. We thought that he was more of a helping hand than a real fighter. We thought that if he went over, we could easily subdue him.  
  
We thought wrong.**_

**Sound good huh? It's going to be a horrorific, mystery, tragic, and of course, romantic fic.**

**I've already written the next chapter of Wishing, so it WILL be out soon. That's all. Thank you, and goodnight.**


	7. Revelations :Goodnight Wishes:

**Here is the promised delayed seventh chapter. And what a chapter it is! You can see why I decided to make it the seventh instead of the fifth. I feel like I got a little repetitive, but oh well. I can only try. Sorry for the delay; I wanted to start on the next chapter before I posted this. Please, sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_-- Do you? —_

She lifted her head to look at the stars.

_-- Do you like him? —_

Another star crosses the sky.

_--Of course. –_

She wishes for the boy next to her yet again.

_-- Do you love him? –_

But she knows it is in vain.

_-- I...I don't know --_

He could never love her.

_-- You must find out... –_

And he stays unaware of her feelings.

_-- And if I don't? --_

She screams inwardly for him, unknowing to them both.

_-- Then...you will lose him. –_

And they does not hear...they does not hear.

_-- And you will not be able to get him back. --_

_-- She hates you. –_

The stars are beautiful.

_-- How could you even think that she would feel the same? –_

But he looks at the girl instead.

_-- Because...because I love her. --_

She is beautiful.

_-- And you think that because of your love, that she will love you back? –_

He can see a star shooting across the sky reflected in her eyes.

_-- No...but I wish that she would. –_

And he wishes silently for the one next to him as usual.

_-- Wishes will never get you anywhere. –_

But she doesn't know of this.

_-- I know...but that doesn't stop me from wishing. –_

And he will continue to try and win her over, no matter what.

_-- Does it matter when I tell you that this will never work out? –_

Because he loves her.

_-- ...No. –_

Raven looked over to Beast Boy, and caught him staring at her. He quickly turned away. She shrugged it off, and stretched. These little nighttime stargazing sessions had become frequent after his birthday. She was to be spending more time with him. And she knew that he enjoyed it as much as she did, if not more.

Beast Boy knew she had seen him looking at her again, but he quickly turned away anyway. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself these days. He knew that his feelings were more than the best friend vibes. He even suspected...no, he _knew_ that he loved her. A feeling, that nameless feeling that had been nagging him in the back of his mind, washed over him, and this time, he could identify it.

She glanced at him, and was relieved to see that he had gone back to looking at the stars. Suddenly, without warning, something came over her. Raven struggled to repress it, but it was no use. Leaning over, she kissed him.

He felt something warm on his cheek. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was the very opposite. It was the feeling again. Only it was coming from something or someone else. But as quickly as it had come, it was over, and all Beast Boy was left with was a shocked expression and a memory.

"Goodnight Beast Boy." She stood up and quickly made her way to the stairs, fighting back tears. How could she be so stupid! She didn't even know if he was the one for her! But she couldn't deny the electrifying feeling that had flooded through her.

He heard her whisper a goodnight as she made her way back to the stairs. Beast Boy slowly put a hand to his cheek, knowing that she was the one who had kissed him. He stood up and ran to catch up with Raven, who was at the top of the stairs and slowly descending.

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see what Beast Boy wanted. She was suddenly embraced by two slight, but strong, arms. "Thank you..." she heard Beast Boy murmur. She blushed, and he let go. She quickly whirled away and muttered a "you're welcome" to him as she disappeared.

Beast Boy stood at the top of the stairs, watching her float down the stairs. He whispered "I love you", but it was unheard by the Titan. His words were carried out by the soft breeze on top of the tower, echoing in his mind as he followed Raven into the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Lots of romance and fluff here! Although I think this is more of a serious romance fic than fluff, but...oh well! The beginning was so strange for me that I considered making this its own fic, but in the end I decided to add it to Wishing. I also switched back and forth between the two views in third person. I hope that it didn't make it confusing! But still, what a development in their relationship huh? Beast Boy has said aloud that he loves her, and Raven kissed him! Although it was a goodnight peck on the cheek, but still, wow! Please tune in for the next chapter and tell me what you think!  
  
PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Raven has talked to Beast Boy. She has found him worthy to know. Now, does she love him? Besat Boy wants to know, and decides to ask her the question everyone's waiting to hear.  
**


	8. Beast Boy :A Wish Come True:

**Hey. I got this one up pretty fast huh? Only three days after, well, this was supposed to be two days after, but my computer froze, and it was time to go to bed. Oh well. This chapter's really short, but significant. :nods: Yep. Enjoy. **

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She's talked to me. She's enjoyed it. _

_She knows me. She thinks I'm worthy._

_But does she love me? Does she know how I feel?_

These were the thoughts running through Beast Boy's head as he stared up at the sky. _Ironic_, he thought, _that this is almost exactly what it looked like on the day I made the wish_.

And this was true. The sun was past its zenith and slowly setting. The red ball of fire brushed the tips of the city as it continued its way down. There were no clouds, he noticed. Beast Boy smiled slightly. A perfect night for stargazing.

He heard the faintest sound of a cloak swishing in the wind and his grin widened. She was here. He still couldn't believe that she kept coming back, night after night, just to watch the stars. With him. And it couldn't be because she wanted to learn the constellations; after all, Beast Boy had taught all of them to her some time ago. He was a little surprised at first to learn that she couldn't pick out the various animals and people in the sky, but quickly jumped at the chance to teach her. Finding those types of things were easy for him. Maybe it was because of all of the practice he had at looking for weaknesses in Raven's mental wall, or maybe he was just skilled at seeing things that no one else noticed. Whatever the reason, she now knew all of the stars, the constellations and their names. So it couldn't be because of that.

She sat next to him, not saying a word. She never did; not until the first stars came out. Beast Boy was content just to look at her until then. He loved her. He really did. And he knew that.

_But does she?_ he thought once again, frowning slightly. I'm going crazy thinking about it. _What am I supposed to do?_

The first star came out. "Venus." Raven said aloud, shifting a little to face him.

He nodded. "The evening star. Also called the morning star sometimes." He smiled slightly. "Isn't it lucky?"

Raven looked taken aback at this, Beast Boy noticed. But she quickly recovered, and donned her old, 'nothing bothers me, so don't even try to' face. "How would it be lucky?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Well," he said carefully, "not only does it get to see the day begin, it also gets to see it end. All of the other stars just see the night, but the morning star gets to see the end, and the beginning. It's special. Like the moon."

Beast Boy continued to stare at the dusky darkening sky. "People don't think much of the moon. It seems pale in comparison to brightness of the sun. It's not as pretty, and it's not as bright. But what they don't realize is that it has a magic all of its own." He turned to face her, smiling lopsidedly. "It's beautiful in its own way, maybe even more beautiful than the sun. It's bright, and even though it's surrounded by darkness, it shines even more brightly. I think that it's more beautiful like that. Because I can see the moon for what it really is." Raven stared back at him in wonder.

"Beautiful..." he finished, looking directly into her eyes. She was the moon. She was beautiful. She was surrounded by darkness, but was even more brave and pretty because of that. Although she seemed dull compared to the other people, she shone in a light all of her own. No one could see that, except him. And he loved her for that.

All of a sudden, he felt like he would burst if he didn't tell her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she turned away quickly, looking down and away from him. Disappointed, he closed his mouth and looked up, his burst of courage gone. _What's the matter with me? _he thought. _Oh yeah...I'm in love_.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, interrupted only by the occasional mumbling of a star's name or constellation. Beast Boy tried to concentrate on the stars, but he was distracted by the girl next to him. He found himself stealing glances at her and quickly turning away when he thought she would look at him. _I'm going crazy...but then again, I_ am _a fool, _he thought. He smiled. _Just another fool in love_.

Finally, it was eleven o'clock. At this time, Raven would stand up and depart, while Beast Boy would stay a few minutes more, just reflecting on the day. And, like she did every day, Raven stood up, and turned to leave.

But Beast Boy was determined to get these feelings off his chest. He figured that she would either a) tell him that he was only a friend and she wasn't interested in him (in which he would go down to his room and cry his heart out), b) throw him out the window (in which he would wonder what went wrong), c) kill him (in which he wouldn't really have a chance to feel anything but excruciating pain), or d) say she felt the same (in which he really, really doubted). He put a hand on her shoulder, frightened at the prospect of him falling off the tower courtesy of Raven's powers, but he kept it there. When Beast Boy was determined, watch out.

Raven stiffened at once. He could feel that, but he kept it there, and slowly she relaxed. She turned around just as slow, stopping when she faced him fully, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Raven...I..." he began, but stopped. Was he really ready for this?

She blinked and waited. Finally, he began again.

"I love you Raven. Do you love me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooo, cliffie! Don't kill me please! **

**I'm sorry to say, but there are only two more chapters after this. I'm ending it at ten chapters. Truthfully, I'll be a little glad to see it go, because it was hard to update sometimes, but oh well. There won't be a sequel after this; I wouldn't know what to do with it, and I'm not fond of writing stories where they're already together. I like to focus on the resistance. However, I'll be writing a new one, either Past Time or Letting You Go, or (if I'm really feeling good), both at the same time. I'm not going to write any long stories while Wishing is still in the works, only the occasional one-shot. So look out for any new stories from me after Wishing's finished!**

**I past one hundred reviews! WOOHOO!!! Thank you sooooo much everyone! This is the first time I've ever gotten one hundred on one story, and will be the first time I've ever finished one. I feel so good right now**

**Nagaina: Whoops. Originally, the sentence was "he does not hear...he does not hear", but I changed it to "they do not hear...they do not hear" and forgot to correct it. Thanks!**

**Dannysckr: Actually, the funny thing is that I found the perfect ending around when I put up the fourth chapter. It'll come out the chapter after next.**

**red52: Hey, where have you been? Yeah, I know it's sad that this has to end, but I will be writing new stories. What, you thought you could get rid of me? Sorry, you'll just have to put up with me for at least a few more stories**

**Eludication: Hehehe...I get looks like that all of the time. But I'm glad that you liked the carnival thingâ€I never really cared for the carousel actually. I always loved the roller costers more**

**lil-c-girl2218: Yeah, he is fourteen, like Terra. I think Raven's seventeen, and Robin and Starfire sixteen or so. Cyborg's like nineteen, but I think that these ages are wrong, but oh well. Thanks!**

**Thanks to: warprince2000, ThessalyD, Change-Of-Heart2, Catherine (aww, thanks!), 10920, jess, Loch Ness Monster, Eilian Rhoss (really? I'm just one in the thousands of writers here and there really are much better writersâ€), Slayergirl1362, Breanne (sorry, not allowed to email people, but thanks!), TakaishiRyu (seriously, thank you), Vash Vicson, Twin-Lupus (of course! No doubt!), Raven2718, Calisto (I'll put it up after Wishing's over), JakkEd-UP, Buhnana monkey, WinterDistortion and XxRavenxX. (I think I got everyone) Thanks sooo much! You guys have been with me for eight chapters, so bear with me for two more! One hundred reviews...and you guys did it all. I can't express my gratitude.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Raven has some thinking to do. She knows she likes Beast Boy as more than a friend, and she knows that Beast Boy loves her. But does she return the feelings? Have all of her experiences taught her to have courage? Will her and Beast Boy's wish come true? **


End file.
